Vehicle based navigational systems are known that detect, map, and track a map matching location of a vehicle installed with a navigational system (for example, a vehicle with an installed GPS based navigational system). This map matching information is useful and is widely used for finding directions to specific destinations and also to navigate the vehicle to the specific destination. However, when two or more vehicles are traveling in proximity to each other for at least some segment of travel, these known navigational systems do not provide a mechanism for effective communication between the vehicles.